Lost in the Crowd
by TheSweetestKisses
Summary: With Sakura's help Hinata finally gets a chance with her longtime crush, but when things aren't always as they seem, who will lead her back to reality? None other then Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Getting Him To Say Yes

Total Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

I decided to make a story of my favorite make believe couple, hope it's liked~ & Reviews are always fun.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Hinata looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her father would murder her if he saw her right now. She wore eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow. Her hair was down, reaching her mid back. She wore a low V-Neck shirt with a pair of really..Really short shorts. How has Hinata Hyuga come to this? Well, it was only yesterday…

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

_It was the beginning of senior year. Hinata decided that this was the year she would confess to Naruto, one of the most popular boys in school, next to Sasuke of course. Even though each year for the last six years she's made this secret promise to herself, she still hasn't confessed. Hinata sighed. Has to be this year or never._

"_Hinata!"_

_Hinata abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, her hands full of a few books she needed to put into her locker. Turning around Hinata was surprised to see Sakura calling her name, of all people. She usually never so much as glanced at the Hyuga girl. Sakura smiled brightly._

"_You like Naruto, right?"_

_Hinata froze. Her face instantly became bright red as she began to stutter out a very badly put together lie. Sakura rolled her eyes slightly when the Hyuga girl wasn't watching._

"_Hinata, its ok I can see it clear as day. You like him, and I can help you get him" Hinata eyed her carefully for a bit, wondering if it was some kind of trick, like the ones you see in drama series._

"_H-how… can y-you get N-Naruto-kun to uhm... like me? And w-why do y-you want t-to?" She finally questioned._

"_Well, I want to go to the senior dance that's coming up this weekend with Sasuke, but he won't go unless Naruto has a date. Unlike him I noticed how you look at him and well… I want to get you two together." Sakura said with a dreamy smile._

"_U-Uhm, how w-will you get him t-to like… me?" Hinata asked softly, hopefulness in her voice._

_Sakura smirked deviously "Well you see…"_

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Hinata sighed; she didn't know that this is what Sakura had in mind for her. As soon as the thought had left her mind Sakura herself came bouncing into the bathroom. She smiled.

"Time for a test drive!" She squealed.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Sakura strutted down the halls like she owned the place, followed closely by Hinata who wasn't feeling too comfortable or secure about the outfit she had on. Sakura seemed to notice this and stopped abruptly, causing the Hyuga girl to bump into her.

"Eep!" Hinata rubbed her nose softly, squinting at the pink haired beauty of Konoha High.

"Hinata, what's the matter?" Hinata's eyes glanced down to the floor, blush lightly forming on her cheeks.

"I-I..don't..f-feel comfortable…" Sakura smirked at the girl and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, you may not have noticed but you were getting quite a few looks from some cute guys" She winked. Hinata's blush deepened, she had no idea.

"Whoa, who's this new cutie?" A little startled Hinata looked up; she instantly felt the heat rise to her face once she saw Naruto looking straight at her with a foxy yet flirtatious grin planted firmly across his features. He wasn't alone though, Sasuke leaned against a locker nearby them. His eyes were closed but on his face undoubtedly held the sheer look of disinterest.

Hinata's blush deepened as Naruto continued to gaze at her. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, embarrassed she quickly glanced at Sakura who noticed her silent cry for help. Sakura gave the Hyuga girl a sly wink before turning to Naruto.

"Don't you recognize her? It's Hinata! Doesn't she look absolutely gorgeous?" Sakura flipped her long pink hair over her shoulder, smirking with satisfaction as Naruto gave Hinata an incredulous look_._

"H-Hinata?" Naruto was in awe; even Sasuke himself seemed to be taking a curious glance at the new Hinata. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. A frown crept upon her face for a split second before she once again turned to Naruto and mustered the biggest smile she could... biggest that she could ever give him at least.

"Naruto, the dance is coming up soon and seeing as how I'm going with Sasuke-kun..." Sakura paused momentarily to send a quick wink towards Sasuke who merely grunted and adverted his gaze. "… and you don't have a date, I thought that you could take Hinata" Sakura playfully smacked Hinata's bum who in return squeaked and stumbled into Naruto's arms. Blushing furiously once again, the Hyuga girl didn't dare to glance up at her long time crush, afraid of being rejected.

"S-Sorry Naruto-Kun, I m-must have lost my uhm..b-balance.." Hinata mumbled as she reluctantly began to step back but was surprised when she felt strong arms gently embrace her.

"So how about it, Hinata? Will you go to the dance with me?" Naruto whispered. Feeling his breath tickle her ear was enough to send shivers down her spine. Clenching his shirt was all little Hinata could do to prevent herself from fainting.

"W-Well I.."

"What's that you said?"

"I-I..uhm.."

"I can't hear you Hinata, speak louder!"

"I s-said ye-" Hinata's whispered answer was quickly cut off.

"Shut up idiot, it's too early in the morning for you to be so damn loud" Sasuke hissed, rubbing his temples. Naruto released Hinata and turned around, pointing a finger at the annoyed Uchiha.

"I can't help it if you're always so grumpy in the morning! Actually, you weren't even like this when we first got here! What the hell is your problem all a sudden?" He yelled, causing a few of the nearby students to glace at him, none looked even a slightly bit surprised by his outburst. This was a normal day routine.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I said shut up and I meant it" Snapped Sasuke as he stood up straight and began to stride in the opposite direction as the blonde haired teen. For a moment Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Awh Sasuuuuke" Whined Naruto, following him like a lost puppy. "Don't be such a bastard!" Sakura merely waved a quick goodbye to Hinata before she went on to catch up with Sasuke, rambling about how cool he was.

All Hinata could do was stare blanking at Naruto's retreating form. Naruto had asked her, Hinata, out to the dance! She felt as though her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Hesitantly she placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes in an attempt to steady herself, leading back on her own locker. Hinata was enjoying her few moments of silence when suddenly she heard the loud slam of a locker. She jumped as her eyes darted open, searching for the source of the noise. Her eyes landed upon Kiba whose locker was across the hall. He seemed to be angry about something. Slowly Hinata made her way over to him, pausing for a moment to gather a little courage; she took a sharp breath in and...

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Tap.

Kiba momentarily stopped his childish fit in order to answer to this unknown and unwanted Tapper.

"You know, it's _rude_ to _disturb _a person when their busy doing… important… _things_ that needn't be… _disturbed!_ "He muttered harshly under his breath. He then heard a soft giggle from behind him.

"I-I never knew harming a locker was considered _important_, Kiba-kun" He could hear the mock in her voice as clear as day. Kiba turned to see Hinata making a rather silly face. He sheepishly put a hand behind his head and smiled slightly.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

"I uh… sorry about that Hina, I honestly didn't know it was you" Hinata merely nodded her head in understanding. Kiba was one of Hinata's best friends, through thick and thin he's always been there for her, she knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt her.

"Kiba-kun, what h-happened with Ino?" Soon as the question was asked Kiba's expression changed into a painful one, his eyes lingered to the ground and he sighed heavily. Hinata bit her lip, slightly regretting that she had even asked.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun…"

"Nah, don't be, it's not your fault she chose the pineapple guy over me" Kiba slumped his shoulders, glaring off to the side at nothing in particular. After another minute or so of sulking he glanced at Hinata who was gazing intently at her shoes, a light blush on her cheeks. "So, how'd it go with Naruto?" Hinata's face heated up in an instant as she began stuttering out an answer, avoiding Kiba's gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"I'm guessing it went well"

She nodded.

"At least one of us got what they wanted, ne?"

Hinata's face immediately faulted how she could forget about Kiba's feelings. She opened her mouth to apologize when she felt a finger placed softly upon her lips.

"Its fine Hinata, really, I'm glad you're happy" He gave her a genuine smile to prove he was ok, Hinata started at him for a moment, as if trying to catch a lie. Finding none, she just returned the smile and nodded. Kiba then grabbed her hand and led her to class. The bell would be ringing soon.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Upon arriving to class, Hinata noticed many of the girls were surrounding Sasuke's desk. So many that she couldn't even see the Uchiha. All of which were asking him out to the upcoming dance... at the same time.

"Sasuke-Kun, take me to the dance? Please!"

"No take me! I'm so much better than her"

"You need a real woman such as me, Sasuke-kun"

"You? A real woman? Don't make me laugh!"

"Shut up! Your annoying Sasuke-kun! Right Sasuke-kun?"

Kiba and Hinata sat in the back of the classroom where Shino was calmly seated. Completely unfazed by the current situation. Kiba sat beside him and began rambling about something Hinata couldn't even hear, she laid her head on her desk, nothing sounded better at the moment then a nice pair of ear plugs. She groaned. How she wished there was a mute button that she could wield freely, silence all day every day. Except when Naruto was around of course. The mere thought of him caused her to blush deeply.

"Back off !"

Hinata was once again snapped from her thoughts and jolted up from the force of Sakura's yelling. Glancing over at the popular pink headed girl she noticed that the other girls had quieted down, but with the furious look on Sakura's face, who wouldn't?

"Sasuke...Kun...Is going to the dance...With me, got it? She glowered, daring anyone to challenge her.

"I want proof!" One girl blurted out. Sakura just smirked, and batted her long eye lashes at the Uchiha who looked to be asleep on his desk.

"Sasuuuke-kun?"

No answer.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head up to glare at the one he deemed most annoying. Waiting impatiently for her to say whatever it was that she felt was important enough to bother him with.

"Aren't we going to the dance together?" She smiled sweetly. All of the girls with the exception of Hinata and Ino leaned in closer. The room was dead silent. Tension rose.

"Hn."

And just like that the fight once again began. Sasuke merely laid his head back down. It's a shame that this is what he's used to, what's _normal _for him. The only reason he was even going to the dance was because Sakura swore if he did this one thing for her she'd leave him alone for good. He was keeping her to that promise. Plus, there was only one girl he had his eye on. Sasuke growled when Naruto suddenly nudged him in his side. Smiling that same goofy smile. Sasuke simply glared at him.

"Ne Sasuke, it's got to be heaven having so many hot girls after you! What's your secret?" He urged on. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend; surely he couldn't actually believe there was a 'secret.' After a moment of staring at him, Sasuke eventually realized he was in fact serious. Sighing heavily he glanced away.

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"Enough, Enough, everyone calm down. Class in now officially in session, unless of course you'd rather receive a month's worth of detention and scrub the cafeteria floor with your tongue" Anko eyed the now silent and seated students. "No takers? I thought not…"

As class went on Hinata doodled in her notebook, it wasn't as though she was missing anything in particular, just an old documentary. Hinata sighed. Anko never was a very good teacher. Glancing around the classroom Hinata saw a number of people who had dozed off. In the corner of her eye she noticed Naruto whispering to Sasuke, she blushed remembering earlier that day. Suddenly her phone vibrated from inside her pocket causing her to yelp. She instantly covered her mouth afterward in sheer embarrassment, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Hinata sighed internally with relief when no one seemed to pay specific attention to her. Suddenly feeling odd, Hinata glanced toward the corning of the room to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha staring dead at her. She felt her face heat up and quickly glanced away. Was he… Smirking? No, course not. Hinata shook her head and checked her phone, it was a text message.

_After school you, me, and Ino are going dress shopping! So don't make other plans._

Hinata glanced to where Sakura was sitting. She looked back and sent Hinata one of her dazzling smiles, Hinata could only blush and nod her head, silently accepting the forced invitation. She hoped it would go well.


	2. Finding A Dress

**Thank you for the reviews, they persuade me to add more chapters!**

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Hinata watched in awe from her little chair by the dressing room as Sakura and Ino bombarded the store. Dresses were flying everywhere as the girls either squealed in approval or disgust. Judging by the looks on the employee's faces, they came to this place often. Hinata couldn't help but squeak in surprise as a dark blue dress was shoved in her face. Ino held a pleased expression.

"Try it on, it'll match your complexion perfectly I-"Sakura suddenly appeared beside her, hastily smacking the hand Ino held the dress in.

"You've got to be kidding me Ino, just look at her hair; don't you think that would be _too _much blue?" She said distastefully, placing a newly manicured hand on her hip and rolling her eyes.

"I thought her hair was purple, _forehead girl" _Ino replied, annoyed. Sakura gasped in sudden anger and snatched the dress out of Ino's hand, glaring at her.

"Either way she's not wearing it, _pig" _Ino sneered and walked away to continue her search, mumbling something about hoping Sakura gains three pounds and can't fit into her dress. Hinata shifted uneasily in her chair causing the pink haired girl to remember her presence. She threw a quick glance at the Hyuga girl and smiled. "Don't worry Hinata; I won't let her put you in something horrifying like that" She winked and walked off. Hinata actually liked the dress Ino had suggested and was disappointed that Sakura didn't approve. In all honesty, she liked _every _dress Ino showed her. The length was never too short, never too long, and she enjoyed the colors. Sakura on the other hand almost made her faint with some of the dresses she tried to put the shy Hyuga girl in, almost having to shove her into the dressing room.

"Here, try it on while Sakura is distracted" Hinata didn't have time to react before Ino was gently pushing her into the dressing room, glancing behind her toward Sakura who was trying to get a new dress size from an employee. Hinata soon found herself alone in one of the rooms, realizing she had nothing to try on.

"I-Ino I...I don't ha-"She suddenly found herself flinching away as a dress was pushed through the curtain. She smiled. It was the same dress Ino had just showed her. After quickly but carefully easing the dress on, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress reached just above her knees and flowed from the waist down. The top half was tight fitting and cut low enough to show a bit on cleavage, much to Hinata's embarrassment, and had inch thick straps. Blushing like mad, Hinata stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god, Hinata! I knew this dress would look hot on you" Ino screamed in excitement and jumped up and down.

"Ino pig what are you-…" Sakura trailed off, eying Hinata in shock, she almost looked a little jealous. "I don't like it" she said briefly, turning her gaze to her nails. Ino glared at Sakura.

"You're just jealous that you could never look that good in a dress, or anything for that matter" Ino teased, smirking in satisfaction at Sakura's enraged expression.

"Hmph, whatever pig" Sakura scoffed before turning on her heel to find something for herself. She was the most popular girl in school; she wasn't going to let _Hinata _outshine her. Ino chuckled.

"I-Is Sakura m-mad?" Ino glanced at the Hyuga girl, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's always mad about something, I do hope that's the dress you choose Hinata, it's really nice on you" Ino smiled genuinely. Hinata blushed and looked away. Ino was nice; no wonder Kiba had liked her so much.

"I p-plan to, t-thank you s-so much Ino" Hinata stuttered, glancing up she saw an amused expression upon Ino's face.

"Your too adorable Hinata, Naruto better take real good care of you" She winked teasingly, causing the Hyuga girl to blush some more and hide her face behind her hands.

"I-Ino!" Ino laughed and beckoned Hinata back into the dressing room so she could change. When Hinata got out she saw that Ino and Sakura were arguing over a pair of shoes they probably both spotted at the same time. Deciding that getting hit by a pair of pumps didn't sound too fun; she decided to quickly pay for her dress and get some fresh air. Once outside she sat on a nearby bench.

Hinata noticed that the sound of cars whizzing by her was almost soothing and soon found her head becoming heavy and leaned it back. She sighed softy and slowly closed her eyes.

"You know, falling asleep alone on a bench isn't exactly the smartest thing you could do in your life"

Hinata jumped in her seat and groggily glanced to her left, her eyes widened at the sight of an amused looking Sasuke; he seemed to be holding a paper bag with groceries. "U-Uhm, s-sorry" she stuttered, quickly looking away from his piercing onyx eyes and at her hands which now were neatly placed upon her lap. Slightly raising an eyebrow at the girl, he sat at the other end of the bench. With each passing moment of silence Hinata became more and more nervous. Taking a reluctant glance to the man next to her she noticed that his bag was carelessly set on the ground and he was in the same sleepy position she had been in. She blinked a few times. As if suddenly noticing her gaze, Sasuke's eyes opened slightly as he turned slightly to her, his dark eyes observing her.

"What?" His deep monotone voice questioned. She blushed and looked away.

"I-I thought t-that it was d-dangerous to uhm… fall a-asleep on…" Hinata suddenly stopped. She could feel his intense gaze on her. She scooted to the right, trying to get as much distance as she could away from this scary man seated beside her. Of course she only gained about an inch worth of distance, but she was grateful regardless. Yet, she felt as though this action caused his gaze to intensify. Hinata felt her body trembled a little. If she had taken a moment to look, she would have seen a displeased expression placed on his features.

"Tch."

Hinata silently sighed a breath of relief when she felt his gaze leave her. She was about to take this chance to escaped when she suddenly heard an oh too familiar voice.

"Sasuuuke, you'd you leave me in the store all alone? A true best friend would never do that!" Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as she looked once again to her left. Naruto was jogging towards him, holding two paper bags of his own. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Waiting for you to buy fifty individual packs of ramen isn't exactly _fun _for me" Naruto was about to comment back with something unintelligible before his eyes lay on the red in the faced Hyuga girl.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a cheesy grin.

"I'm b-buying a d-dress for the d-dance with Sakura and I-Ino" She exclaimed, afterward covering her mouth in embarrassment. Sasuke glanced at her, a frown slowly appearing. Hinata seemed to notice this and glanced away. Growling lowly at her actions, Sasuke grabbed his bag and stood up, brisk fully walking away from the two. Hinata glanced at him from the corner of her eye, wondering what the other girls see in him.

"Uh ha-ha…" Naruto awkwardly chuckled, causing the girl to once again look at him and blush. "He can be a bit moody, just have to know him well"

"I-I see" She answered shyly.

"So uhm, I guess I'll pick you up at eight? You know… for the dance and all…" Naruto asked, Hinata smiled and nodded at him. "Well ok, I'll be seeing you then!" with that said he began to jog after the Uchiha boy. When he was out of sight Hinata exhaled, feeling slightly dizzy from holding her breath for so long.

"Hinataaa!" Ino called in a singsong voice, coming out of the store with a couple of bags in her hand "It's time to go, I have your bag so just get in the car" She smiled brightly, closely followed by Sakura who had a few bags too, chatting away on her phone. Hinata smiled back at her and headed to the car.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

"Hinata" She froze.

"Did you really think you could come home at this hour and not be noticed?" Hinata mentally sighed, that was exactly what she had been thinking. She managed to open and close the front door without a sound, tip toe to the stairs, and even made it halfway up. Reluctantly she came down the stairs and walked into the doorway of the dark living room, slowly placing her shopping bag on the floor. The click noise of a lamp was all she heard as the room became dimly lighted. All she saw as the silhouette of an object in the center of the room.

"Neji, it's only n-nine…" She pouted. Neji lightly glared at her from the head honcho chair he was happily perched on.

"Precisely. School ends at 4, and don't tell me it doesn't because I should know… I go there" Hinata wanted to giggle at Neji's ludicrous behavior, but she knew that to him this was serious business. So instead she decided to mess with him. Mustering up the most serious face she could she spoke.

"O-Ok, I'm sorry, I met some b-bikers and-"

"What!"

Hinata burst out into a fit of giggles. She couldn't quite see his expression but she's sure it was priceless. Hinata suddenly stopped her laughing when she realized he was coming her way. She glanced at herself, remembering her current attire and hastily grabbing her bag, she bolted up the stairs into her room. Neji's mouth was partly open as he watched her disappear. Slowly he closed it as he turned off the light and retreated to his own bedroom, slightly agitated that she didn't say for his well prepared lecture. He'd have to tell her tomorrow.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:


End file.
